Quand Vient Le Soir
by BaekToYou
Summary: Masih ingatkah kau ketika kita duduk berdua untuk yang pertama kalinya di atas bangku taman berkayu eboni itu? disaksikan rumput hijau yang bergoyang, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan bagaimana rambutmu yang lembut ikut menari karenanya? Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa artinya cinta. / a HunBaek / Sehun Baekhyun /
1. Chapter 1

**Quand vient le soir..**

_-BaekToYou-_

Main cast : HunBaek

Rated : M

Genre : tentuin sendiri ._.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu melangkahkan kaki lebarnya memasuki ruangan berpintu kayu itu. Tangannya meraba tiap benda yang ia lewati lalu terdiam sejenak memandangi ruangan itu.

"Annyeong.."

...****...

_Masih ingatkah kau ketika kita duduk berdua untuk yang pertama kalinya di atas bangku taman berkayu eboni itu? disaksikan rumput hijau yang bergoyang, angin sepoi-sepoi, dan bagaimana rambutmu yang lembut ikut menari karenanya? Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa artinya cinta._

_Oh Sehun, kau masih mengingatnya?_

...****...

Sebungkus coklat tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Sehun, ia menutup bukunya lalu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan lentik itu. "Maaf?"

"U-untukmu. Sebagai perkenalan?" tawarnya dengan senyuman tipis dan pipi yang bersemu merah. Dan waktu seolah terhenti untuk beberapa saat,rambut caramel sosok dihadapannya ini bergerak terbawa angin, senyumnya yang menyerupai musim gugur dan wajahnya yang seindah musim semi.

Sehun akhirnya tersenyum. "Oh Sehun, kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

..0o0o0...

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa batang coklat, rencananya ia akan membaginya dengan Sehun di jam istirahat yang akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi. Tapi masalahnya, kemana Sehun?

Setelah berkeliling, baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencarinya di ruang musik. Mungkin saja mengingat Sehun adalah anggota band sekolah.

"Se—"

"Hmmph—y-ya?... B-baekh?"

BRUK.

"Aw."

Dilihatnya seorang namja cantik tengah mengusap kasar punggungnya—mungkin Sehun yang mendorongnya hingga menabrak rak buku. Sementara baekhyun yang semula terdiam kini tengah menggerakkan kepalanya gelisah. "A-aku..eum..aku..." ia melirik sebuah violin di lantai. "A-aku mau mengambil ini dan—eum..ke kelas." Lalu ia pergi dan tak lama melintas lagi. "Oh—ya, arahnya salah. kelas sebelah sini."

Sehun berdecak. Ia tahu baekhyun tak bisa memainkan violin. Lelaki itu menatap kesal pada namja di hadapannya. "Kau tahu aku menolakmu, kan Luhan? Kenapa menciumku? Tsk." Luhan baru akan berbicara ketika kepergian sehun menyusul baekhyun tak dapat ia tahan.

Tangannya terkepal. Ya, seingatnya sehun bahkan akan membalas ciumannya kalau saja bocah mungil itu tak mengganggunya. Cih, pikir luhan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya namja kecil yang selalu mengikuti sehun itu mengganggu urusannya dengan sehun.

Sementara ditempat lain baekhyun meretakkan coklat batangnya lalu menghamburkannya tepat di depan bangku taman sekolah yang sepi. Langsung saja kawanan burung datang, membuat baekhyun kewalahan karenanya. Ia tertawa. Bukan. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, " baekhyun menoleh. Didapatinya sehun dengan dahi penuh peluh. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa kau kesini sehun-ah?"

"Aku—bisa jelaskan tentang Luhan."

Senyum baekhyun memudar. Seolah mengerti, burung burung pun ikut terbang. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan luka menganga lebar dan Oh sehun, si pembawa belatinya.

"Oh—tidak apa sehun. Aku bisa makan coklat dengan chanyeol."

Sehun terdiam. "Ya, dengan chanyeol." Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin menahan baekhyun dan berkata jangan. Tapi sesuatu seperti menghambatnya. Sedangkan baekhyun ia tersenyum miris, ia sempat berpikir bahwa sehun akan menahannya dan berkata jangan. Tapi..

Baekhyun pergi dengan luka dihatinya.

Oh sehun? Oh sehun? Kau mendengarku? Lebih baik kejar dia sekarang atau tidak selamanya, bodoh.

* * *

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan alisnya yang bertautan, ini masih pagi dan pelajaran pertama bukanlah dari dosen killer itu, kenapa semuanya membisu? Bukan, tidak ada tes hari ini, tidak ada ujian tidak ada apapun hari ini.

"Min seok, ada apa?" Ia menghampiri min seok—lelaki bermata sipit—yang sebelumnya sedang berkerumun dengan siswa lain di belakangnya. Ia memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan sehun tahu ia bukanlah ahli dalam hal ini. "Katakan saja, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya jengah.

Tiba-tiba dari pintu muncul sosok berperawakan kecil dengan wajah tertunduknya berjalan dengan lunglai menuju bangku depan. Suasana yang semulai hening kini nampak semakin tegang, semua mata tertuju pada baekhyun.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tidak beres. Ia lalu berjalan menuju baekhyun sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Masih punya muka, byun baekhyun? Atau tidak ada kampus yang mau menerimamu?" suara itu disusul beberapa cemoohan yang ditujukan pada baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun sudah menangis, ia mengepal kuat kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya menulikan indra pendengarannya dan berpura-pura bahwa ia sedang amnesia. Tapi mustahil, kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk ditelan.

"Ya! Byun baekhyun, pindah sekolah saja sana. Kau tahu, namamu membuat sekolah kita jelek!"

"Byun baekhyun, kau dengar itu? sekolah jelek membuat ijazah juga tidak bernilai!" cacian, makian dan cemoohan baekhyun telan mentah-mentah. Dadanya sakit dan air matapun rasanya sudah habis ia keluarkan.

Sehun mendekat. Disentuhnya pundak kecil itu pelan. "Baekh, ada apa?"

Ia menatap sehun tajam namun penuh makna kedekatan. Seolah melalui tatapan dari mata kecil miliknya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang dapat di percaya dan sahabat yang setia kawan. "A-aku—"

"—adalah anak dari tukang selingkuh! Bwahahaha!" suara mengerikan itu datang. Seolah setiap getarannya mampu merambat dan melumpuhkan otot otot pada sendinya. Mereka tertawa. Lelaki berkacamata yang duduk di pojok itu juga tertawa. Semuanya tertawa.

Kaki baekhyun bergetar sementara sehun masih membisu. Angin juga ikut membisu. "Se-sehun.."

"Pepatah mengatakan, _'Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.'_ Oh Sehun, kau tau apa maksudku kan?" lelaki bertopi dan berkulit sedikit coklat itu berkata seiring dengan kertas menghujam tubuh baekhyun. Kertas yang berubah menjadi hujan duri bagi tubuh kecil itu.

Oh sehun berbalik. Ia mendecih kecil seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Kim jongin, sudah satu semester ini kau mengabaikan teguran dan bertindak sesukamu. Kau juga tidak.."

"Tidak apa Oh sehun?"

"Kau juga tidak akan naik kelas tanpa bantuan ayahku, kau masih mengingatnya kan? Mengemis di depan rumahku, cih!"Jongin menggeram, ingin sekali ia melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada sehun ketika tatapan jijik dan memuakan dari seisi kelas ada padanya.

"Ayo pergi!" baekhyun hanya dapat memandang kosong punggung di hadapannya dengan langkah kaki cepat. Rasanya, suara sehun adalah suara paling menyejukan di hari itu.

"Brengsek!" maki Jongin—atau kai—keras setelah kepergian dua sejoli yang saling membela satu sama lain, menurutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan muncul dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir tipisnya. "Rasanya menjengkelkan ya?"

Kai hanya melirik acuh tak acuh. "Pergi atau kutinju wajah cantikmu." Ucapnya dingin. Sebaliknya, Luhan malah semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. " Kau ingin menghancurkan mereka kan? Bantu aku, maka ku beri tahu caranya." Sedetik kemudian Kai menoleh sempurna. Ia menatap tajam Luhan lalu ikut tersenyum. Dan luhan menyambutnya dengan tatapan bengis yang tertuju pada pintu tempat sehun menyeret baekhyun keluar. "Byun Baekhyun, ku harap kau suka bermain-main."

* * *

Baekhyun terlempar jauh sekali kepada suatu waktu. Ia hapus semua waktu suram itu agar tidak ada yang tahu, tapi..sayangnya mereka terlanjur tahu. Ibunya yang dulu sempat ada dan hidup di dunia berkata bahwa ia adalah lelaki perkasa. _'Gunakan keperkasaanmu untuk menjalani siksa dalam dirimu.' _Begitu katanya. Namun, di dunia ini kamu harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membuat dirimu terluka, tersiksa, dan dilecehkan. Sepanjang malam, itulah mimpi kelammu.

"Kau melamun?" sehun berhenti berjalan.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan mimpiku menjadi nyata." Katanya datar, ikut berhenti.

"Baekh—"

"Apakah orang-orang seperti aku akan membusuk seiring berjalannya waktu? Atau sebaliknya, menyadari realita dengan keikhlasan."

"Baekhyun.." sehun membawanya dalam dekapan di pinggiran jalan sepi itu. "Keikhlasan menjadikan kita lebih dewasa. Dari sini kita tahu, siapa kita dan siapa mereka yang kita benar-benar sayangi. Memang hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai harapan. Baik dan buruk untuk melengkapi saja , selayaknya kita yang tak pernah bisa sempurna."

Dekapan dan rangkaian kata sehun memutus perkataan baekhyun. Ia merasa amat nyaman. Baekhyun sadar betapa ia amat lelah mengemban beban ini sendirian.

Baekhyun berbisik, "Terimakasih sudah mendamaikan jiwaku."

* * *

Pagi tak selalu cerah. Matahari tak selalu bersinar. Burung burung tak selalu berkicau. Kenyataan bahwa setiap benda di alam semesta ini memang tak luput dari kekurangan. Baekhyun tahu, amat tahu.

Ia melangkah gontai. Frustasi dan stress adalah salah dua faktor dari mengapa ia meminta ijin untuk kembali ke kelas lebih awal di pelajaran olah raga saat ini. Kepalanya serasa di tumbuk oleh benda tumpul, berdenyut denyut.

Tangan kecil itu membuka pintu kelas. _Bahkan dunia tak selalu indah. Atau aku memang ditakdirkan dengan secuil kebahagiaan?_

"**AKU KESEPIAN, AKU HAUS CINTA. TEMANI AKU MALAM INI." ****_BYUN BAEKHYUN._**

Mata itu berkedip, seakan meminta agar tulisan itu hanyalah fatamorgana belaka. Rasanya begitu berat barang meneguk ludah sekalipun. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu sehingga harus mengemban beban begitu hebatnya?

Siswa dari kelasnya mulai berdatangan bersama siswa siswi lain. Sepertinya tulisan tentang dirinya ada di semua kelas.

"Apa itu artinya baekhyun pelacur?"

_Sakit rasanya._

Kepalanya sudah tak sakit lagi. kini, rasa sakit itu ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mulai menghapus namun sebuah tangan menepisnya. _Sehun, kau datang._

Lelaki jangkung itu mulai menghapus dengan brutal satu persatu papan tulis di tiap kelas. Dengan kobaran api di matanya, ia membelah lautan manusia itu. "MINGGIR KALIAN!" dan ketika ia sampai di kelas baekhyun—kelasnya, sehun melempar penghapus itu kasar.

Ia melempar tatapannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya dingin disertai tendangan pada meja guru. "Siapapun itu takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti byun baekhyun! Beraninya membuat kekacauan seperti ini, brengsek!" teriaknya dengan nafas memburu.

Setidaknya dengan kejadian ini, Baekhyun tahu seperti apa orang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku kecewa padamu." Kai melipat tangannya angkuh di pertikungan koridor sekolah. "Ini baru permulaan kai, sabarlah. Aku masih ingin bermain dengannya."

"Menurutku ini buang buang waktu, Luhan."

Luhan memicingkan matanya jengah pada kai. _Banyak omong._ Kemudian ia tersenyum—licik. "Kau tertarik tawaran itu bukan?" Kai menoleh, ayolah ia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud Luhan. "Lihat permainan selanjutnya kai, kau pasti suka."

TBC

reviewnya ditunggu ya beb/? '-'

gomawo udah baca :***


	2. chapter 2 --Les sentiments de peur--

**Quand vient le soir..**

BaekToYou

Main cast : HunBaek

Rated : M

Genre : tentuin sendiri ._.

_-chapter 2-_

* * *

**Quand vient le soir…**

_'Jauhi Sehun, kau membuatnya terlihat buruk! Kau tidak tahu diri, dia kan anak kepala yayasan!'_

_'Kau lebih dari kotor Byun baekhyun! Memanfaatkan keluguan Oh Sehun, mati saja kau!'_

_'Dasar pelacur!'_

_'Pelacur murahan!'_

Baekhyun menahan kuat tetapi untuk lepas, ia tidak butuh angin yang kencang yang akan melapukan tali atau mengkeroposkan kayu, cukup sebuah sentuhan kecil langsung pada jantungnya maka dia akan rubuh. Sejak semula ia memang salah, bukankah ia sudah tau adanya perbedaan kasta dan jarak antara dirinya dengan sehun?

_Jadi inikah hukuman? Kenapa beban ini membelenggu diriku?_

Baekhyun membayangkan orang orang yang ia sayangi ikut terlibat karenanya. Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa hina dan jahatnya ia ketika membayangkan itu terjadi. _Tidak. _

"…..Baekhyun?"

"Oh—eh, iya? Apa?"

Sehun menatap baekhyun tajam. "Kau mengacuhkan ku 15 menit, itu pun kalau kau penasaran."

"Eh? B-benarkah? Ma-maafkan aku Sehunnie. Maaf, kurasa aku melamun lagi." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Namun ketika ia menilik, sehun—orang yang biasanya akan luluh dengan kedipan matanya—malah membuang mukanya.

Baekhyun kemudian menarik lengan sehun dan menepuk jas sekolah itu agar debu nya menghilang. "G-gomawo." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Sehun bisa melihat, ketika linangan air mata itu perlahan turun.

"G-gomawo. Gomawo Sehun, untuk masih berada di sisiku walaupun aku selalu membuatmu terluka. Tapi kumohon, demi kebaikanmu, jauhi aku Sehun. Aku baik baik saja, sungguh."

_Dia suka sekali berbohong. _

Ctak.

"Aw—kenapa kau menyentil jidatku?" sehun menatap gemas pada sosok di hadapannya yang tengah mengusap jidatnya. _Karena kau itu bodoh._ Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut lucu seraya menggerutu. "Hanya otakku ini yang kupunya, kau mau menistainya juga?"

"Bodoh, kau masih punya aku." Sehun mengusak rambut baekhyun sayang, ketika angin sore berhembus lewat jendela kamar baekhyun. Bagi Sehun, baekhyun memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup. Sementara bagi baekhyun, sehun adalah apa yang dilihat orang orang saat berjumpa dengan siswa kelas dua SMA; ramah, supel dan suka bergaul.

"Jangan pernah bersedih dan menyalahkan diri sendiri, mengerti? Ku beri kau kepercayaan dan jangan pernah kau langgar itu." ia memberanikan diri meraih tangan baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun membiarkan telapak tangannya bersatu dalam remasan lembut tangan sehun.

_Buatku, bertemu denganmu adalah anugerah. Di sebuah taman kecil seolah aku datang dari masa lampau ketika senja datang dari peradabannya. Jangan tanyakan ini salah siapa, ini adalah aku. Aku tidak menginginkan ini jika hanya menyakitimu. Tiada alasan untuk itu._

* * *

Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menyesali ini. _Toh_ apa yang ia lakukan benar. Membela yang lemah adalah tindakan terpuji, menurutnya. Jadi ia tidak perlu kesal ketika untuk kesekian kali tatapan hina kembali ditujukan padanya.

BRAK.

Sehun melihat seragamnya dipenuhi bercak bercak makanan sekarang. Seisi ruangan riuh dengan gelak tawa. _Memalukan._ Ia menatap tajam pada sepatu nike hitam milik kai yang tadi membuatnya jatuh, sedangkan empu si sepatu ikut terbahak-bahak.

"Oh Sehun, kau sama kotornya dengan Byun Baekhyun!" pekik kai keras.

"Kapanpun kau memulai, aku siap meladenimu Kim Jongin." balasnya dingin. Kai berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di kantung celananya. Ia menyipitkan matanya sinis. "Bisakah kau menunggu saat itu, selagi aku meniduri Baekhyunmu?"

_BRUG._

"Brengsek kau kim jongin!" Sehun baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya yang kedua setelah dering ponselnya terdengar. Lalu ia bergegas pergi ke luar kantin.

"Cih." Decih kai setelah tadi ia terhuyung dengan tinjuan sehun.

* * *

**From : unknown**

**Baekhyun, temui aku di gudang belakang ya? ada yang ingin kusampaikan.**

**-Oh Sehun-**

Baekhyun menuju jendela. Tatapannya jatuh ke langit. Lalu ke atap. Lalu ke lapangan belakang. Dan berhenti pada bangunan tua dengan spanduk kecil bertuliskan 'gudang'. Imajinasinya menembus angkasa, _tinggi sekali, _dengan secuil rangkaian kata mempu membuatnya melayang.

_Apa yang akan sehun sampaikan? _Wajahnya merona. Tapi, baekhyun tiba-tiba menyudahinya dengan tatapan sayu. Entahlah.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu Sehun di gudang."

Ia timbun baik baik segenap perasaannya dalam lubuk hatinya.

* * *

"…."

Kaki itu melangkah. Namun kosong yang menyambutnya. Tak ada tanda –tanda kehidupan disini, dan itu membuat oh sehun berpikir bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah buang buang waktu.

"..hiks."

Sehun berhenti, ia menoleh. "Nuguseyo?" ia masuk lebih dalam dan mendapati siluet seseorang yang tengah menunduk memeluk lutut di pojok ruangan. Rambut merahnya cukup membuat sehun tahu. "Luhan? Kau—kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sosok itu masih menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Lu? Katakan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?" tanya sehun khawatir. Takut-takut jika seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatinya ini terluka. Ia mendekat lalu merengkuh pundak Luhan yang dibalas dengan sebuah dekapan erat.

"Se-sehun hiks..rasanya sakit. Hatiku sakit sehun, eotteokhae?" Menyadari sehun diam, Luhan melanjutkan tangisannya. "Apa aku terlalu menuntut? Katakan apa kurangku Sehun..hiks"

"Luhan, maaf membuatmu begini tapi—"

"Sehun, kumohon."

Kali ini sehun membiarkan Luhan mendekap erat tubuhnya. Jujur, ia tak sanggup melihat orang yang dulu dikasihinya terlihat rapuh begini. Namun ia sadar, ia harus segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku akan bertanya dan akan terus mengulangnya hingga kau menjawab yang sesungguhnya," Luhan bersua. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Luhan, dengar, aku akan terus mengulang jawabanku. Ingat, kau yang memulainya dulu. Segalanya telah berbeda sejak—malam itu." Sehun berusaha melepaskan dekapan luhan ketika bayangan di malam sabtu itu kembali terngiang.

"Aku minta maaf—"

"Tidak apa, itu sudah berlalu." _Atau terlambat._ "Aku—mmp—LUHAN!" ada jeda untuk beberapa saat, Sehun menyeka bibirnya pelan sementara Luhan berpikir mungkin ia masih punya sedikit kesempatan untuk merebut hati sehun kembali.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan." Suara langkah kaki sehun beradu dengan lantai dan menghilang dengan cepat.

Luhan beranjak keluar dari ruang music itu. _"Kai, lakukan tugasmu." _Klik. Ekspresi luhan yang dingin, kemudian terpecahkan dengan gelak tawa sinis. Lalu garis wajahnya mengeras, "Byun baekhyun.."

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa menit ia duduk di lantai berdebu itu , menatap peralatan usang di ruangan yang sangat pengap. Tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpi-mimpi yang mengganggunya setiap malam, yang kini telah menjadi nyata.

"Tidak. Jangan diingat lagi.." ia menghela nafas panjang. Jemarinya memijit pelipisnya. Mungkin baekhyun hampir gila karena kenyataan yang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Mungkin juga ia hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan. Mungkin—baekhyun benci kata itu.

_Srek._

"S-sehun? Kaukah itu?" Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu. "Sehun? Jangan mempermainkan aku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Byun Baekhyun." Ia menoleh, menatap pada sosok dengan sinar sore di belakang kepalanya.

"K-kai? S-sedang apa kau—disini?" Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu melakukan usaha sia sia dengan memundurkan langkahnya pada sudut ruangan. Membuat sosok bernama kai itu melepas seringaian. "Kau tidak tau? kami biasa berkumpul jam segini di ruangan ini."

_Kami?_

Sayup sayup terdengar derap langkah kaki dari pintu masuk dan beberapa seruan serta gelak tawa dari orang-orang yang kini mulai menampakan dirinya. Baekhyun tercekat. _Siapa orang-orang ini? Mereka bukan siswa sekolah! Lalu—siapa?_

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele seperti Luhan, maka dari itu—Kris! Chanyeol! Tahan bocah tengik itu!" Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga ketika kedua tangannya di cengkeram dengan begitu kuat. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya menatap kai dan temannya—kris dan chanyeol—bergantian, pikiran-pikiran mengerikan muncul dalam otaknya.

Terlalu banyak ketakutan dan kepasrahan yang dipancarkan mata baekhyun ketika langkah kai semakin mendekatinya. "Byun baekhyun, katanya kau kesepian, hm? Aku bawa teman untuk menemanimu." Ucapnya diikuti gelak tawa.

"K-kai? L-lepaskan ak—mmph!" tenggorokan baekhyun rasanya tercekat. Hanya sedikit lenguhan , seakan bisa merubah semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk.

TBC

muahahaha/? QWQ *nangis* baekhyun~~~~ QWQ

maaf aja chap ini kependekan, saya stuck nyampe sini ;-; seperti biasa, review yaa ;-;


End file.
